


Sebastian vs. The Flash

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Snowed into their loft in Vail sounded appealing to Sebastian until a fit of late-night designer’s block prompted Kurt to catch a little satellite TV, and he discovered a new, unexpected obsession.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Kudos: 27





	Sebastian vs. The Flash

Sebastian woke from a comfortable sleep when he heard his boyfriend whimper. 

It didn't matter how asleep Sebastian was. A single muffled note from the back of Kurt's throat could pull him out of the deepest abyss.

He expected to find Kurt hunched over his sketchbook, struggling with his latest design, which would explain the sound.

A whimper of frustration.

It broke Sebastian's heart because he knew nothing about fashion. Not couture fashion - the fancy stuff Kurt excelled at. So there was nothing he could do to help Kurt other than be there for him.

But instead, he found his boyfriend staring moony-eyed at the television, DVR remote in his hands, hitting and re-hitting the rewind button. 

Sebastian grinned.

So... Kurt might be suffering from frustration of a different kind.

Interesting...

 _This_ Sebastian could definitely help him with.

He perked his ears, trying to catch a hint of dialogue - or, hopefully, a moan. 

But lo and behold, Kurt had the volume muted.

“Gorgeous?” Sebastian muttered, blinking awake but hobbled by the blinding blue light from the screen. “What are you doing?”

At the sound of his boyfriend’s groggy voice, Kurt switched the TV off.

“Oh! Just watching some TV. You know - trying to get drowsy.” He covered his mouth and yawned. Even to Sebastian's exhausted ears, it sounded fake. "I think I'm just about there. Time to turn in." Kurt tossed the remote aside and scooted under the covers. He wrapped himself around Sebastian’s body, resting his head on his chest and snuggling close. Sebastian smiled as he held Kurt, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

But he also found it difficult to ignore the undeniable hard-on Kurt was sporting.

Kurt was still blissfully asleep when Sebastian woke in the morning. He kissed Kurt’s forehead, then slowly extricated himself from beneath his boyfriend’s body. Kurt murmured, giggled, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sebastian shook his head. 

He was ridiculously adorable.

As Sebastian pushed himself upright, his hand met with a solid object. 

It was the DVR remote that Kurt had parted ways with in a hurry last night.

Sebastian eyed it suspiciously, curious if his angel could have ordered an X-rated movie - one that, for some reason, he didn't want to share. Or could it be that he tried, but he couldn't wake Sebastian up? 

Sebastian had knocked out pretty hard. 

Cursing quietly at the possibility of having missed out, he switched on the TV and checked the viewing history. The last show watched was a recorded prime time show.

Sebastian's brow furrowed as he read the title.

“ _Arrow_?” Sebastian muttered, scanning the show description. He didn't know Kurt was into superhero shows. He was always watching documentaries during the rare moments when he watched TV. The last one was about the life and times of Alexander McQueen. Well, this show had a character named Oliver _Queen_.

Maybe Kurt stumbled on it by mistake?

But that didn't mean Kurt still didn't buy a porno.

Sebastian shut the TV off and climbed, confused, into the shower. When he finished and turned off the water, he heard voices coming from the bedroom. A second later, they were gone. 

_'That had to be the TV,'_ Sebastian thought, chuckling to himself. Dying to catch his boyfriend in the act of watching a secret porno, he leaped out of the bathroom wet and naked, vaulted onto the bed, and grabbed for the remote. Kurt fumbled the remote when Sebastian burst through the door, which allowed Sebastian to seize the device and put the image on the screen on pause.

Kurt looked mortified, hands folded tight in his lap, eyes looking anywhere but Sebastian or the TV. Sebastian saw Kurt’s cheeks flood with color and snapped his eyes to the screen, bracing himself for _what_? Three men? Two guys and a girl? A guy, a girl, and a duck? Whatever it was, it had to be raunchy as hell to make Kurt blush so dark not a sliver of pale skin remained.

But it was nothing like that. 

An embarrassed Kurt, cringing beneath the covers, had been watching _Arrow_. 

Actually watching _Arrow_.

Sebastian looked at the face on the screen – some young actor with brown hair and green eyes Sebastian had never seen or heard of before. He had to admit the man had a sort of nerdy charm, but Sebastian didn’t see the appeal.

He turned to see Kurt, head in hands.

Two and two came together... apparently before Kurt had his chance.

“Whatcha doing?” Sebastian smirked, crawling up the bed to where Kurt huddled, sinking into the mattress.

“I… uh… I’m just watching a little TV,” Kurt stuttered.

Sebastian itched to slide his hand down the front of Kurt’s pants to prove he was doing a little more than _watching_ TV.

“And what's our new friend’s name?” Sebastian teased.

“Uh… I… no one… I…”

Sebastian switched the image on the screen to the episode summary view and read.

“Barry Allen? The Flash?” Sebastian chuckled. Leave it to Kurt to bypass hundreds of the finest pay per view skin flicks to fap off to some regular guy on a network show. Sebastian inched uncomfortably close to Kurt, who refused to look at him. “Oh, Kurt! I didn’t know you had a thing for men in tights.”

“I… I don’t… ” Kurt stammered, afraid he might choke and die on thin air. “He isn’t wearing… I just… thought he was handsome. That’s all.”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian squinted at the face on the screen. “He reminds me of a meerkat.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, his face cooling. “You’re just jealous."

“Really?” Sebastian climbed over his boyfriend, sensing a challenge. He moved the blanket aside and laid his naked body over Kurt’s. “What does he have that I don’t?”

“I don’t know… ” Kurt looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought. “He’s got the whole ‘nerdy chic’ thing going.”

“Kurt, I went to Harvard,” Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt’s shirt up his chest.

“Yeah… ” Kurt lifted up, letting Sebastian slip the shirt over his head “... but you don’t _look_ like you went to Harvard.”

Sebastian kissed down Kurt’s neck, sliding his erection beside the bulge in Kurt’s pants.

“Should I buy a pair of black-rimmed Wayfarers?” Sebastian asked, toying with Kurt’s nipple while he held him in his hungry gaze.

“I… I don’t know. Maybe… ”

“Is that all?” Sebastian licked down Kurt’s body, biting his lip as he hovered over his groin. 

“H-he’s a superhero.” 

Sebastian scoffed, hooking his fingers beneath Kurt’s waistband and pulling his pants down. “With a name like _The Flash_ , I’m pretty sure I’ve got this on lock.”

"We'll see... " Kurt said, his final words before Sebastian slipped his mouth over Kurt's cock and sucked. Kurt reached out a shaking hand, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV.


End file.
